


Falling on my own

by Savasta_101



Series: Draco and Harry snapshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Lucius being an asshole, M/M, Suicide, Wrong side of the tracks Harry, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savasta_101/pseuds/Savasta_101
Summary: Harry was nothing, and Draco was a fleeting spot of light in the dark. He supposed it would never have lasted, though that didn't stop the pain when he stepped off the arch [poem]





	Falling on my own

Let my fingers kiss the gravel  
and hope to god it wasn’t so.  
Look down onto all the rabble  
waiting for a boy to go.  
Dusty boots and sweaty leather  
rubbing my skin raw.  
‘Sunny today’ says the weatherman  
and I wish for the heavens to pour.  
Because rain washes sins  
and blood off the street  
and drips off bitten lips.  
Drips down skin like a silver river  
as you shiver  
at the trail of hands down hips.  
‘Say you’re mine’  
he whispered at the crack of dawn.  
‘Say goodbye’  
snapped his father,  
the man who must’ve saw.  
Saw the boy in ratty clothes  
with eyes alight in wonder  
when he glimpsed a prince of silver and cold  
with gleaming locks asunder.  
The boy who was nothing  
and had nothing  
save the passion in his heart.  
For all the things he couldn’t have  
as he stepped off the stone arch.


End file.
